Chibi Heaven or Chibi Hell
by ImagineImpossibilities
Summary: At one of Alfred's parties, England casts a drunken spell making a group of people turn into little kids. What's to happen when the people taking care of the little chibis run into some unexpected trouble. Pairings: GerIta, USUK, SpaMano, Rochu, PruCan. Possibly rated M for later chapters. Much fluff.
1. Magic gone Drunk

~Germany POV~

We were all at one of America's stupid parties he decided to have out of pure boredom. Everyone came. I stayed in the corner of the room away from all the craziness watching Italy from afar. I smiled to myself. My dimwitted brother Prussia, took notice to this. "Ahh!" he exclaimed, "so it is possible! You CAN smile after all!" Everyone's attentions was on me.

"Buder, your breath reeks of alcohol," I said ignoring all the stares on me.

"Don' t hide it, West! What were you smiling about?" His face got closer to mine and his voice got quieter. "Oh, I know you were watching Feliciano…" I looked away trying to hide the blush. Prussia's eyes sparkled with excitement. He then went on his merry way back to join some other conversation.

At this point in time, I was a little more cautious to let my emotions out. I went on drinking my beer scanning everyone in the room. Spain was talking to Romano while he just calling Spain 'Tomato Bastard' or something like that. France, who was already passed out, was sitting by Prussia talking to...to… his name started with a 'C'. I think it was C-Ca-Canada? Yeah, Canada. England was with America. He seemed… how should I say this. Hurt, or maybe… Disappointed. Yes, disappointed.

"You stupid WANKER! America you git!" His voice quieted the whole room. England took out what looked like a wand and started to mumble something.

"Hey, dude, England… I know I say that your magic is fake, but c'mon, this is a little far. Don't cha think," for once in that idiot's life he looked a little scared, "England, oh c'mon England. C'mon, c'mon' c'mon, Arthur. Bro could you stop?"

"Most certainly, America. Right after this," he slurred making it completely obvious that he was drunk out of his gourd. A light emitted from his 'wand' and aimed it towards America and several others around him. Before I noticed, a beam of light came towards Italy, Spain, Russia, Canada, and America. I tried to reach out to them but was blinded by a light and a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I stood face to face with small children. All their clothes fell to the floor but still covering their small bodies. There were no words I could say to describe what I was feeling.

England stood there in shock."What have I done?" he asked to no one in particular as he fell to his knees whimpering.

My head snapped back to the small chibis when I heard a small "Ve~?" I knew immediately that it was Italy. His eyes were what we call 'open' in his case and was looking around the room. When he saw me he attempted to stand up but fell tripping over his clothes. Aws could be heard from around the room.

I came over to pick up the small Italy keeping an article of clothing wrapped around his petite body. He looked at me and smiled. His mouth opened as if he were trying to say something but only came out a small squeak. Italy coughed trying to clear his throat. When he finally stopped, he looked back to me with another smile and squealed, "Holy Rome!" and wrapped his arms around my neck.

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story. Don't be too much of jerks if your going to review, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy my story. ^-^


	2. The World Ending?

I stood there dumbstruck along with everyone else in the room. "Did he just say... Holy Rome?" Hungary asked. Prussia looked at me wide-eyed as if trying to say 'you weren't supposed to know that yet.'

Before I got to speak, I was interrupted by Romano, "You Potato Bastard!" and came charging towards me only to fall over the kids. They all started to cry. Romano looked at them not knowing what to do. He picked up his former boss and started to hold him in the most unnatural way possible, "oh, be quiet, Tomato Sucking Jerk." The uncomfort of the child made him start to wail even louder. This action made all the other chibi nations bawl louder but Italy, still clinging to my neck.

Soon the chibis had been picked up and started to quiet down. England, feeling guilty as ever held America, to my surprise made him hush-up immediately. Prussia, also to my surprise, help Canada. China being the last one to pick up a child, got Russia. Eventually, they all calmed down and went to sleep. Everyone looked to England.

"I know what you all are thinking. My answer is yes, they will turn back, but the timing when that will happen is unknown. With this spell in particular, though, is quite… Spontaneous. With each person, it has a different effect, but no matter who it is, they will turn into a child," he explained, "as we can see with Italy, his memories are only up to how old his body is. As for the rest of them, we will have to wait and see."

There were a few moments of silence until Spain woke up from his slumber.

~Romano POV~

As I held my sleeping boss in my hands, England went on about how this spell worked. I'm not getting my hopes up, after all, HE was the one who cast the spell. A number of thing could have gone wrong. I adjusted my hold on Spain causing his to wake up. He looked at me with those damned beautiful green eyes. They were big and innocent, as always. "R-Roma?" his eyes were filling with tears. I had no clue what to do, but to my surprise, he smiled at me and clung to the front of my shirt and squealed in absolute joy.

All eyes were on me as this happened. I shrugged it off and looked down towards the little boy in my arms, "H-hey, Spain," he squealed again when I spoke of his name and buried his head into my chest. "So, just one question, who's going to take care of these little bast-brats?"

"I feel like everyone who is holding one of these 'brats' should be fine taking care of them," France stated finally waking up from his little nap.

"No, I will not allow that Potato Sucking Jerk to care for my little brother. I will not allow it," I said not wanting to wake the other kids from their sleep.

"I think I'm perfectly fine taking care of Italy. Even if he thinks I'm someone completely different," Germany quieted for a second, "who is Holy Rome?" His eyes shot towards his brother.

Prussia shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. After a while, he sighed and muttered something like 'this is SO un-awesome.' Prussia finally looked at Germany, "Ludwig," his was serious and we knew this because Prussia usually only calls Germany 'West' or 'Bruder' or 'Germany' but never by his human name, "I never told you this hoping it would never have to happen, but Holy Roman Empire was who you were before… the war."

~Germany POV~

"I-I was a different person?" I managed to choke out, "why did you never tell me?" Prussia looked pained as he continued on.

"I found you on the battlefield after the war looking for anyone from our side. When I found you, you were barely alive. So, I took you back to base and I had the medics patch you up. Even so, it looked like you weren't going to make it. You laid on the bed for several days, as if you were already dead," he chuckled, "I was completely fucked up. I was going crazy knowing you were in your deathbed. Until, that is, you woke up. You didn't remember hardly anything though. I was happy though. Through all this shit, you managed to remember a few things. You remembered that I was your bruder, that you were a nation, and a smile of a little girl. Everything else you forgot. Honestly, all I cared about was that you were able to make it out alive. I changed your name to Germany in hopes that I could cover up the truth from you... I guess that plan didn't work."

I looked at him in awe. I was a different person, lost my memory, then became this. I didn't know what to say. Completely speechless. There were a few people in the room that started crying. "Holy Rome?" Italy said with a sad expression, "you are Holy Rome, right?" Italy was trying to hold back tears but failed, "you look so much like him. You have the same eyes and the same hair. You even have the same accent. S-so are you Holy Rome?" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

Even after all this, I couldn't lie to Italy. Before I knew I was Holy Roman Empire, every time I saw that smile on his face, I knew it was just for me. Only me. I never could tell him how I felt about him, I knew that. I've been lying to him this whole time… I was lying to myself. So now, I knew I could not lie to Italy this time. "I'm sorry, Italia. I am not your Holy Rome," tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"I knew it. I knew it. He really IS gone. Just like Big Brother France said. He's GONE! I'll never be able to see him again…" tears kept streaming down. At this point, he could barely speak.

"Italy, he's not dead," I said with a calming voice, "he-he… we just don't know where he is…" I smiled a light reassuring smile. "If you want, I-I can be here with you while you wait for him."

As I said all this, there was mumbling going around the room like, "I never knew Germany had such a soft spot for Italy," or, "Oh crap, he smiled. The world is going to end now." I shot a glare across the room shutting them all up.

Reviews please! Thanks for reading!


	3. I'm NOT a Pedo!

**Sorry guys, I haven't been posting any new chapters! So, as an apology, I decided that I'm going to post several new chapters over the next few days, including what happens to all the other chibis. Don't worry, that's all I'm giving you. So don't hurt me because I couldn't post any new chapters. Anyways, enjoy these next few chapters. ^-^**

* * *

"Ve~ I'm so happy. What's your name?" Italy asked me.

"Oh… I'm a Germany, but you can call me Ludwig if you like," I mumbled a little bit on the last part.

"Ludwig?" he giggled, "that's a funny name. I'm just going to call you Luddy, okay?" Italy was the same happy-go-lucky person he knew be he was a little quieter and reserved than before. Otherwise it was same ol' Italy. "Luddy?" I looked back at the small chibi in my hands, "can we have some pasta? My tummy is all grumbly and it demands pasta as the sacrifice."

I was a little dumbfounded at what Chibitalia just said. _Pasta as the sacrifice._ Did I hear that right? Italy is a strange child. I chuckled to myself inwardly. "Yes, of course. You may have pasta." He smiled like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Ve~ Thank you, Luddy!" and with that I started to stand up. Taking care of Feli was going to be a breeze.

Before I started to head towards the door, I said goodbye to everyone. Lovino pulled me to the side before I could take my leave.

"Do anything to my brother, you WILL die. If I wasn't stuck with Spain, you would be on my radar 24/7. So, remember," I don't really know what triggered this but Lovino started to ramble on about how to take care of Feli. "Don't forget, that he has to go to bed at 7:30-8:30 every night because it takes just about an hour to get him to fall asleep. Oh, and you can't give him pasta for breakfast otherwise he won't feel good all day. Trust me, when he was little, and he ate pasta in the morning, you might as well get the mop and bucket and be prepared to clean up anything he eats later in the day. You also can't wake him up before 8:30 because he is NOT a morning riser. And another thing-"

"Can't you just text me everything, I think he really wants some pasta right now." Romano just nodded and glared at me.

I was finally able to escape the grasp of Romano's _How to Take Care of Italia _list. Both Italy and I were able to make it to my house and started to make pasta.

~Romano POV~

Damn potato bastard. If I wasn't stuck with Toni, I would have been taking care of Feli. I know how to take care of him from when we stayed together for about a month as kids. Within that month, a lot had happened. Anyways, getting off track… Antonio was actually quite cute as a little kid. Ahhh! What are you thinking Italia Romano! You are NOT a pedo. Not a pedo, "Not a pedo," I accidentally whispered.

"Roma~, what is a 'pedo'?" Oh crap! Did I say that out loud. Well at least I know that Spain had somewhat of a mind of a 2-year-old. Seriously, how cute can the tomato bastard get? NO! Stop thinking like that, surely it's just the fact that I have a bit of a soft spot for kids… Right? Never mind. Get your thoughts back on track.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Toni," I tried to use my nicest voice and gave my kindest smile. Spain just smiled back, "Hey, Spain," his attention was one hundred percent on me, "would you like to have a tomato back at my house?"

His eyes brightened even brighter and even more innocent than before, if that was even possible, and nodded his head with enthusiasm. There were awes going around the room again.

A few seconds later, one of the kids started to bawl. It was C-Can… Whomever Prussia was holding. Before it got too much worse, I snuck away.

It honestly pained me to leave a crying child, but I was sure that they were able to take care them. Anyways, I had little Antonio to take care of, so I had my work cut out for me.

Halfway home, Spain fell asleep in the car. I didn't have a proper car seat for him yet, so I decided to go to the store. Yeah, yeah. He has no clothes, and yet you still are going into the store with his wrapped up in a shirt. Shut up, it's the only thing I can do right now. Anyways, were about to pull up to the store.


	4. You Did What?

**Hey guys! I'm trying to get as many chapters up as fast as I can to make up for missing several weeks of not updating. So please enjoy!**

* * *

~Meanwhile at America's place~

~Prussia POV~

Mattie started to cry in my arms. I have no idea what to do. I've never dealt with a child before, but this one time I felt like I needed to care for Mattie. He just kept crying and crying. I tried to soothe him, but to no avail, of course.

"What the hell are you doing to that poor kid!" it wasn't so much a question so much as a hidden threat. Hungary came up to me with her frying pan ready with any idiotic answer I give her. Which is _any_ answer I give her.

"I don't know… He just started to cry, I don't- I'm not sure what to do. I just want to comfort him." To my pleasant surprise, she didn't hit me with her frying pan. Instead, she just gestured me to give him Mattie. I complied. I watched her as she tried to soothe the mini Canada.

"C'mon, c'mon, this used to work with Italy when Austria was here," Mattie kept bawling until he caught sight of Alfred.

"Amewica!" He squealed wiggling out of Hungary's arms. He ran to him tripping over his oversized shirt several times. Alfred's eyes shot open when he heard his bruder's voice and also wiggled out of England's arms. England reached out towards him in attempt to stop him.

~America POV~

For some reason, I woke up in England's arms. I'd be lying if I said it was uncomfortable, but I heard Mattie calling for me so I had to go and get him. He sounded really, REALLY scared. So, when I did jump out of England's arms, the fall was long. Like, REALLY long. It felt like I was falling for a whole 10 seconds! Weird, right? But I disregarded that fact because Mattie was calling for the hero. I started to look for him, causing me to fall flat on my face. I tried to keep my tears in. For some reason, my body was really sensitive to everything, like the fall before, everything just stopped because the impact it had on my feet and ankles.

When I finally found Mattie, he was like super small. The strange thing was, was that I wasn't looking down on him or anything. We were the same size! I have no clue what's going on. Maybe I should ask Arthur? But first things first; I need to save Mattie!

"M'ttie," I called out to him. It felt like my tongue wasn't attached to my brain any more. Whatever, I need to focus on Mattie, "What's wong? You huwt?" I asked. He shook his head.

" 'Merwica. When I w-woke up… T-there was wats of peopo I didn't know, but when I saw you, I called to you 'cause I knew you was going to save me." he explained with little sniffles in between almost every other word.

Why didn't he know anyone? Everyone here is people both of us know. So why? Mattie jumped into my arms and started to cry. I decided it was best for him to just cry it all out and stayed quiet as he did so. I soon let go, I heard a bunch of nations whisper and awed. That was like, the millionth time I heard them awe. It gets annoying after a while.

My stare drifted back to Arthur who just smiled at me. At this point, I don't think I could be any more confused. I glared at Arthur knowing he was probably the one who turned us into… well, _this_. "Awthur," I tried to say, "what happened to me and M'ttie?" My voice was as stern as I could get it.

"I see that you are aware of your surroundings, so this makes things easy. I can't say the same thing for Matthew. Anyways, I kind of-of…" he stuttered, "well, to put it bluntly, I turned you, Matthew, Antonio, Feliciano, and Ivan into little kids." I stared at him shellshocked. I had no words. I had some recollection of memories before I woke up in England's arms, so I guess he wasn't just pulling my leg.

All I remember is a bright light hurtling towards me and I had no time to run, then everything was engulfed into a fog of blackness. "Weally? Y-you turned us into little kids? Why did you do that?"

"Heh, well…" he trailed off again, "it was meant only for you, but I was a wee~ bit drunk and got a whole group of people. Funny thing is, is that I don't really know what we were fighting about earlier. Luckily, but at the same time not, I was able to sober up in the middle of the spell and changed it so that no one would hurt." he explained. My face was burning up in anger, rage, and relief. I sighed and looked at him with a softer expression.

"At least none of us got really hurt. But I am still really angry at you," I breathed out. England's expression was shocked mixed with joy and confusion. Mattie just stared at us with a confused expression.

A few moments of silence passed until England decided to speak again. "At any rate, you are going to live with me until the magic wears off. I can't trust you taking care of yourself in that body- or any body at that. Matthew will stay with Gilbert for the mean time because I don't want to trust him with France- not that I can say the same for Gilbert here- but Matthew seems to have taken a liking for Gilbert. Plus, I will not be able to take care of both of you at the same time."

"NO!" I screamed, "y-y-you can't leave M'ttie with that person!" Gilbert looked slightly hurt, but I opted to ignore it. Mattie, on the other hand, left the spot I left him in to sit next to the bastard. He was playing with Gilbird and his polar bear, which also turned into a cub.

I looked back at Arthur and grumbled a low 'fine' and he picked my up. I never took the time to notice, but my body was around three or four years old. Same with Mattie. I turned to look at everyone, whom which was very few seeing as how everyone got bored and left, and saw Russia in China's arms still asleep. I snickered at the sight.

Both England and myself were strapped in his mini Cooper car. It was a red colour with a checkered pattern running along the side. I must say it was pretty cool.


	5. Birdie

~Canada POV~

I saw America get taken away fro me. It was kinda weird because he didn't throw a fit about it like he would usually do. He was completely mature about it. I decided that it wouldn't bother me 'cause people usually forget me.

I saw the most interesting person when I woke up though! He had red eyes and really white hair. At first, it scared me, then when he looked at me, his face wore a really kind expression. It didn't look like he was going to eat me, but for some reason I started to cry. I was taken away from him and was grabbed by a woman. She started to rock me back and forth mumbling 'this used to work with Italy' or something like that. This only made me want to cry even more. I wanted to be back in the man's arms. They felt safe. That was when America came running towards me. I felt happy when he did that. Sometimes he really could live up to his self proclaimed 'hero' title. _Wait_. He has never called himself a hero. Or has he? I don't really know… What's going on?

I'm bored, so I went over to the cool-looking man after a bit of a struggle against the woman. When I got over to him, a little yellow bird fluttered down off of his head. Kuma tried to eat the little birdy, but I pulled him back before he got to the bird and yelling "No, Kuma!" He looked at me like he hasn't eaten for days, but I remember feeding him a few minutes ago.

The white haired man got down to my level and started to talk to me, "Hey, Mattie."

I looked at him, confused, "who's 'Mattie'," I asked. For a second he looked a bit shocked, but then he picked me up in him arm. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth.

"Mattie is you, silly," he explained. I shook my head.

"No." I said sternly, "I'm Canada," to tell you the truth, I was a little sad the he didn't know who I was.

"I know that is your country, but Matthew is you human name."

"What?" what was he talking about. I don't have a human name. My only name is Canada. I don't know what is going on any more. "I only have one name and it's Canada."

The man was smacked upside the head by a frying pan by the lady who took me away the man with red eyes. I knew she was someone to be scared of. "He's only a little kid right now. Right now he doesn't have memories of getting his human name, IDIOT," her frying pan slammed against his head. It made me want to cry again.

"No! Stop! S-stop hurting him!" I wailed out. The frying pan of mass destruction came to a halt. She only looked at me for a second, then looked back to the hurt man.

"You're lucky, this time," and walked away.

"Hey, little man," the man said, "thanks for getting her to stop. She doesn't really realize how much that thing hurts." His grip on me got tighter. "Oh, and by the way, my name Gilbert, but if you feel more comfortable, you can call me Prussia." He's a country like me. At least I know to be on my guard around him. I don't need anyone to take over my nation. _Wait a second time._ Prussia is no longer a country any more, though. I guess it's okay to let my guard down around him a little.

"Pwussia," I attempted to say then continued to his next name, "Giwburt." Gilbert started to laugh at me. It didn't make me feel bad though, so I started to laugh alongside him. When he squeezed me tighter, I struggled to breathe and managed to loosen his death grip. "I wanna go home," I said suddenly. Gilbert just nodded.

"About that… Um, you will be staying with me for a little while." I was a bit confused, but shrugged it off because I didn't understand most of what is going on here anyway.

We said goodbye to everyone before we left. He took me out to this weird contraption. It made a beeping sound when we got close to it. I grabbed onto his jacket when it made the sound. "It's okay, Canada. It won't hurt you," he comforted me. My grip loosened as he set me into the back. I lost his warmth. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes when he shut the door. I started to panic when I thought he was going to leave me, but when he got into the front of the weird thing I calmed down.

The contraption made a rumbling sound. When I looked out the window, everything sped past us. It made me a little dizzy. The thing finally decided to stop in front of this super big house. Gilbert got me from the back and headed towards the house. By this time, I was really tired and fell asleep in his arms.

~Prussia POV~

Mattie fell asleep in my arm as soon as we got to my house. Everything must be really confusing to him. It seems like he doesn't have any memories of obtaining his human name, which in a way, saddened me. And the Awesome Me does not get sad that easily. I like calling him Mattie though.

Gilbird seems to like him though. He keeps wanting to make a little nest in his hair but I won't let him. I would hate needing to brush that out of his hair. I think I'm going to start calling him Birdie. Anyways, I need to get Mattie into a bed. I really hope that he doesn't wake up yet. I need to go to the store to get some things I will need to take care of him.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter. It's not one of my best, but still. Reviews please**


	6. Two Sided Unrequited Love

~Back at America's~

~China POV~

Russia is sure a hard sleeper. Through all of this commotions, he still hasn't woken up. I wonder how hard it will be to take care of him. From what I have heard, he didn't let anyone close to him when he was younger, besides Belarus and Ukraine. I think, depending on how his mind and body reacted to the spell, I'm going to have to teach him how to rely on others and not needing to be stronger to protect him.

I know that, when he is older, people are afraid of him. I'm no exception. But he really isn't 'evil' like everyone thinks he is. Just misunderstood. Ivan still won't get too close to people because, deep down he knows that they'll just leave him. It saddens me to know that he only had General Winter there for him. I just want to be able to comfort him, especially in this vulnerable state he is in now. I won't let anyone hurt him. This time, he is the one that needs protecting.

For a long time now, I have loved Ivan. Yes, he does scare me at times, but he does it unintentionally. It's like he is a little kid and everything is just a game to him so he doesn't realize that he is actually hurting anyone. I can forgive him for that. It still hurts me to see him get hurt because of it though. Sometime, I just want to go to the people who have bullied him and beat the shit out of them. But I can't. I may not be the strongest nation in the world, but I sure as hell can be able to care for Russia. I love him, even though I know he won't love me back.

When will he wake up? did he die or something. Oh god, I hope that isn't the case. I just want him to be sleeping. Yes, just sleeping. If he dies, I don't know what I'm going to to. _Wait. _He just moved! Does that mean that he is waking up? Oh please tell me that I'm right! Yes, I was right! His eyes just opened! They are one of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're so violet. They are just staring at me. I feel like my heart is going to break in all the cuteness. Pull it together, China! You don't need anyone seeing your weakness.

~Russia POV~

When I woke up, I was in someone's arms. They were warm. I snuggled closer to the source of the heat. Everything about this warmth is amazing. It makes me feel safe. Like I will never have to worry about anything again. I have never been held like this before. Not even by General Winter. I looked up to see who was holding me. It was China! I felt my heart flutter a little. Whenever I see him, my head feels a little lighter. His brown eyes are just so, so kind. When he looks at me, I feel like the smile he gives me is meant only for me. It's just so full of compassion and love. Does he even like me. Oh, how I would love to know.

_Hold on a second._ Why am I being held by China? Oh yes, England shot us with a beam of light and a bunch of us turned into little kids. I remember him telling us that. I was in fact awake, but when I was picked up by someone, I just fell into a deep sleep. Now I'm awake and just realizing I was being held by the person I loved.

"Nǐ hǎo, Ivan. Are you wake now?" He asked with a smile. I nodded my head. I wanted to answer but I was afraid that my tongue would get tied and I wouldn't be able to make coherent sentences. "That's good. You're going to be living with me until this spell wears off, okay?" Again I nodded. "Ivan, do you remember what happened? Do you know what year it is?"

This time I tried to answer, "..." Nothing came out. I tried again, "..." Nothing again. What's going on? I looked at Yao with confused eyes and touched my throat. I hope he got what I was trying to say to him.

~China POV~

I noticed that Ivan wasn't talking, so I tried to ask him some questions that he would have to answer, like; "Do you know what happened?" and "do you know what year it is?" When he tried to answer nothing came out. Every time he attempted to say something, it only came out as hitched breathing. It scared me. The effect of the spell cost him to lose his voice. He only looked at me with his hand on his throat, trying to tell me that he couldn't speak. I got the message.

"Don't worry, Ivan. I'm sure that your voice will come back in due time. In the mean time let's get you to my home. You must be hungry." he nodded for the third time and placed his small hands on his stomach. I got up and headed to the parking lot saying goodbye to the remaining countries. I placed him into the back seat, buckling him in the seat. I need to get a car seat, considering that he is only three years old.

I started to drive to the store, not wanting to go without the baby things I will need for him another second. He is only wearing a shirt. A big one at that. He can't possibly go around a store like that. People will start to think I'm a bad parent. I guess I need to do what I need to do.

* * *

**Reviews please! **


	7. Author Note

Sorry guys I haven't posted anything in a while, but fear not!

School will end soon.

Until then, please wait. I know you may want to punch my face out when you saw that this was an author's note, but I assure you that I will be updating a chapter in the next few days.

So hang tight!

Oh! I will also be posting a new story call _Love Can Heal Me _around the same time. It's a UsUk story. I hope you like it.


	8. Italy

~Germany POV~

I decided that it would be best to go to Italy's house because he had all the ingredients for pasta. I'm not saying that I don't have the ingredients, it's just that, his pasta ingredients are much better than mine.

On the car ride over, Italy was quiet for the most part, aside a few 'oohs' and 'awes'. Being in a new time frame from what you last remember it to be must be a little scary and a bit exciting. For Italy, it was more exciting than scary.

When I got to his house, I used the spare key I got for myself, just in-case he decided to skip out on training. As we stepped inside, Chibitalia started to run everywhere, stumbling every now and then over his oversized shirt. I laughed to myself.

I headed towards his kitchen and got ready to make pasta. I decided to make a simple dish that could be made quickly.

When I finished I placed a plate and the pasta on the dining table. As if on cue, Italy was sitting in front of the plate waiting to be served. I sighed knowing that taking care of Italy would be a bit of a challenge, but one that I am glad to get through.

Italy demolished the plate of pasta that was set in front of him and asked for seconds, thirds, and fourths. This kid could eat. I don't think that I would ever be able to eat that much food in one sitting, but then again it _is _Italy. I really shouldn't underestimate him. I know that he does like to slack off during training, but I'm only trying to bring out the warrior in him. There _is _a reason he is this happy-go-lucky person all the time, I just haven't figured out why. People have secrets; Italy has his fair share of them, but I feel that he should let _at least_ me know what they are.

When Italy was finally finished with his last serving I would allow him to have, I had him sit in the living room to watch T.V while I get some clothes from my room so we could go shopping later.

As I left for the room, he looked mesmerized by the T.V. Since I know he has been thoroughly distracted, I head upstairs in search of something suitable to wear for an outing. In his closet, I found a small, green dress in a box. It looked like it would fit him. And why would he have a dress in his closet, I don't know. I really don't like to worry about other people's past. I honestly don't want or _need_ to learn about Italy's past anyways.

Italy is in the same place I left him. I call him over. His head shot my direction at the sound of my voice. Little feet could be heard scurrying across the wood floor. He skidded to a stop in front of me, looking up with his innocent eyes. "Luddy, Luddy!" he exclaimed, "you will never guess what I just saw!"

"Oh, and what was that?" I asked, almost fatherly.

"I just was a bunch of whales in the magic box! They were so cute~," his voice dropped, "but then I saw a bunch of them getting murdered by a bunch of humans! That is why I have never liked them. They think that they rule the world and that they can go around doing whatever they want! I hate it! I hate humans!" I was taken back by this. I have never

thought that Italy was so hostile towards humans. I know that in his history, common knowledge history, that his country was a bit cruel to invaders, but I had no clue that he despised them. "But, in a way, I do envy them…" I looked at him curiously.

"Why is that?" I was truly interested in what he had to say now.

"Because… They are able to die when ever," a few tears escaped his eyes, "they don't have to live with the memory of everyone dying forever. I-I… sometimes I wonder how I… You know, Ludwig, never mind." He wiped stray tears from his eyes, then looked back at me with one of his _I'm-okay-so-don't-worry-about-me _smiles. I was quite interested with what he was going to say, but I decided not to push the subject.

"Italy," I said awkwardly, "would you like to go to the store with me?" I knew he was hurting inside, so I needed to get him to forget about it for a while. He nodded vigorously. "Okay, then let me change you. You are not allowed to go out in public looking like, well… _this_." I never knew I could sound so fatherly. Nice to know if I ever have kids. Or henchmen.

Once I got him changes into the dress, we headed back out to the car.

When we got to the store, Italy got very excited and nearly jumped out of my arms. Luckily, I was able to subside his excitement and get all the things we needed.

I got a car seat, clothes, toys, and other necessities. When I payed, Italy fell asleep. Hooking up the car seat wasn't to hard either. At least if you read all the instructions, like I do. Italy was strapped in the car securely and all the things were in the trunk, so I decided it was about time to go home and put Italia to bed.

Once we arrived there, Italy was still asleep for the most part. I was going to let him sleep in his bed alone but opted not to, not knowing what could happen while he's sleeping. I got ready for bed after Italy was nice and snug in his bed. Shortly after, I climbed in and fell into a deep sleep. It was a long day after all.

* * *

Thank you guys for being patient with me. I'll try to post things sooner but I literally JUST got out of school. This year lasted a bit longer than usual but as long as you guys get something to read I will be happy. Don't forget to review!


	9. Spain

~Spain POV~

I know what's going on, it's just that my brain can't connect thing to my tounge. Sometimes, I'm also unable to make connections. Like when Lovi said "pedo" I had no clue what it meant even though I do. I just wasn't able to make the connection. Right now I know that we're in the car going to the store. For some reason, Lovi is refraining from cursing. I think it's because he thinks I have the mind of a two year old. Damn! For some reason I miss it. All the headbutts and "tomato bastards". Anyhow, Lovi will not change this. At least not until I'm older. Whenever that is.

I also have two year old habbits. I wouldn't usually squeak when Lovi says my name. I'm pretty sure I did that because I guess I was a little scared and seeing my Lovi comforted me.

Truth be told, I don't really like it when Lovi doesn't resist my affection hugs. I like it better when he puts up a bit of a fight, but it is also fun to have him at my mercy. Just not while I'm in this form. I want to be older again so I can _do it_ with Lovi. Yes, I am in love with my little Lovi. All of his quirks; I love them all. I just wish he would return my affection for him.

Back to the present; both of us are at the store getting things that he will need to take care of the two year old me. All of that includes car seats, highchairs, clothes, and toys.

The shopping trip was more or less boring. When we passed the produce section, I saw the tomatoes. Lovi passed right by them, too. They looked delicious. I looked up at Lovi, tugging the front of his shirt. I pointed to the tomatoes but he shook his head.

"No, Tonio. We're going to have one of the tomatoes that you grew. The ones at the stores are all mushy and gross. So we will not have any of those. Plus they taste nasty and yours taste _delizioso." _When I heard this, I felt like I could just burst with joy. He liked _my _tomatoes the best. Not some stupid store's tomatoes, but _mine_!

My excitement only grew from there. As we wondered about the store, I noticed that Lovi grabbed the ingredients for churros and paella. Despite it being late at night, I was starving. I guess that the spell England -tsk- used made us Hungary. Woah, there is Norway I will ever NOT use that joke again. Well, that was Russian it a bit. At least I will never eat Turkey covered in Greece. (Guys, imagine it. Turkey being covered in Greece. It looks either really funny or really sexual) But seriously, I'm never Ghana eat that. Ah, I made myself laugh. _Enough of this Antonio. When will you ever be able to focus on any body other than yourself? _I jolted out of my joke trance, _Face it. You can't love anyone other than yourself. You're just kidding yourself when you say you're in love with your precious "Lovi." _ I didn't know who was talking to me. _What are you really trying to get from him? Satisfaction? No, no. It has to be more to it. You want him to cower at your mercy just like you wanted England to in your pirating days. You want him to beg for quarter (A/N quarter= mercy). Isn't that what you really want. No… need. _I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to have Lovi as a lover. But is there more that I want? Something that I didn't know I wanted until someone pointed it out. I wanted to call out to the voice that sounded so soothing, but by the time I tried, it was gone.

What was that? Am I going crazy or what? I don't understand. "Tonio, are you okay? You went really pale." I nodded and flashed him one of the fakest smiles I could have ever smiled in my life. "I don't believe you. When we get home you're going to tell me what's going on, capice?" I didn't want to tell him, so I shook my head no. "Antonio, you will tell me what is going on. I know your fake smiles, so I know something is up." My eyes started to well up in tears and my lip started to quiver. Lovi's eyes got large and picked me up from the basket and rocked me back and forth. "It's okay, Tonio. I'm not mad that you don't want to tell me," he cooed, "I just wanted to know if I could do anything to make you feel better." Before I started to full-out cry, I just looked at Lovi with the utmost sincerity I could offer and placed my hands on his cheeks. I gave him a reassuring smile. I could see Lovi's cheek glowing a light shade of pink.

When I was put back down in the basket, all my tears had dried. _How sweet_, the voice from earlier was back, _**What do you want?**_(Bold= Spain talking to the voice in his head) I asked timidly. _Oh, nothing. I just want to see how you and Lovi are doing._ the voice was mocking me. _I mean since you are SO in 'love' with him, I'd might as well see how this will turn out.__**Go away. I don't even know who you are!**_ I yelled. _I am you, Antonio. I am who you want to be. Everything you want, I can give to you. __**No. I don't want to be like you… I want to be me the way I am now. I LIKE the way I am now. **__Are you sure? If you are sure about this now. As time goes on, you will surely realize that I was right all along. When that time comes, I will be here for you. _With that, the voice disappeared.

~Romano POV~

Tonio has been spacing out for a while. I'm not sure if it's the doing of the spell or something. It probably is. But why is he doing it. Does he have brain damage or something? I sure hope he doesn't. Now THAT would be a pain. I can handle Tonio as a normal child because I have taken care of small children before.

Back in Italy, I have a daycare like place. I personally like taking care of kids. I may not have any henchmen or anything, but I still have human children I could take care of. I mean, I can have my own children because that would require a female and sex. I just have never been into girls, but sex is just fine.

Getting off topic…

We left the store with all the supplies in hand. A little while later after getting home, I put Tonio to bed. It was a long day for the both of us. We both needed for some well deserved rest.

* * *

Sorry the ending was a bit rushed. I know you guys have been waiting for me to update and for that I am sorry. I won't give you a long speech on how I was busy and whatnot because I wasn't busy. I just simply couldn't write. **Reviews please!**

**Go to my profile if you want to request a story. My rules are up for requests. **


	10. America

~America POV~

I knew all of what was going on, but my body does things without my permission. I hate it. It's not big things, it's just that I have habits of a 3 year old. Nothing I do makes sense. Not since I was in this body. Sitting in the backseat of England's car; not usually all that interesting, but now it's like everything is new. I've seen all the scenery but there is something in my head that makes everything seem new.

I still remember how it was when I was only call the New World. I still can recall how big everything was and how I thought everything around me was a new and wonderful thing that no one and nothing could duplicate. Even England. When he comforted me when the lightning struck a little too close to the house or every time I had a nightmare. He was always there for me when I was young.

When the car came to a stop I noticed that we were at the supermarket. I unbuckled the seat belt that bounded me to the seat and attempted to open the door. The task proved to be more difficult than I expected. Luckily, England came around and opened it for me. As embarrassing as it is, I'm glad I have England here to take care of me. Without him I think I would have plummeted into a never ending struggle to survive.

When we walked into the store, my child-like brain and body immediately tried to run towards the toy section. But my plan failed. England, before I could dash off to have some fun, grabbed me and put me into a shopping cart. "Aww… Awthur," I moaned, "I wanted to go and check out the toys!"

"We will go there later. I can't allow you to wander about the the store unsupervised. In this body, you are not as strong. Plus, it would make me look like I am a bad parent," Arthur suggested.

"Well, you're not even my real dad!" Tears started to well up into my eyes. I attempted to wiggle my way out of the basket.

"Alfred." he demanded sternly, "right now, I am your guardian, so you will do as I say. In this society, young children are not supposed to go out without an adult."

"B-but I am an adult!"

"Well, it looks like you are not. This behavior is not an acceptable for an adult. I should not have to tell you this, Alfred. You claim to be an adult, but right now, you are acting like a whiney child," the Brit was getting angrier and louder. His face-forests were knitting together and his green eyes looked like acid. My tears threatened to fall down my now puffy cheeks. My whole body shook violently as I tried to hold my tears in. I looked down at my feet.

I could tell there were passersby eyeing our conversation. Some were quietly talking to their spouse, sibling, or friend.

"I-I'm sorry, America," England spoke softly. His whole body went from tense to soft. "I'm just stressed. I don't know what to do about our situation," he looked straight into my eyes. This reminded me of the first time we met. He scared the living daylights out of mym. When he thought I chose France over him and started sulking, I chose him instead. I pressed my hand in his cheeks. They were a little wet, but not wet enough to notice just by looking. "Will, you forgive me, lad?"

I nodded my head and wiped the tears from his face then did the same to my own. "Let's go get my stuff, England." I said in, what I hoped, a happy voice. "Then we can go back to your house and you can make some of your scones and I will eat all of them without a single complaint."

A small smile crossed his lips. He push the cart forward.

When we got to the clothes section, we already got the car seat, food, toys, and any other necessity needed. We chose a couple articles of clothing when a lady with her own kid came up to Arthur.

"Hello," she said. England greeted her back. "What a cute kid you have there. What's his name?"

"Alfred." He said as joyfully as possible, "and yours?" He gestured to her own child hiding behind her leg.

"Sheila."

"What a beautiful name. My name is Arthur."

"Hm, Arthur. Well my name is Kayla. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure."

"Now, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"Have you enrolled young Alfred here for school yet?" Arthur looked thoroughly confused. He looked at me, then looked back at Kayla.

"Oh, well, I haven't. You s-"

"Well, the school year is going to start in a few days. You better register him now." _God this woman can talk. She should just shut up. _"...Actually, just tell me your last names and where you live and I can register him."

"Well, miss, you see we are going to be moving soon. So I think he doesn't have to start school just yet."

"Well, as part of the school board, I think whether you will be staying here for the next twenty years or for one more week, he should be starting school on time. So now I want you to come over to the school administration building so you can get him signed up." She walked away from us without another word.

"I don't have to go to school, do I?" I looked at England with pleading eyes.

"I think you have to now. But don't worry, we really will be leaving soon. Within the next two weeks. Assuming that the spell lasts that long. And, honestly, I really do want to get out of here faster, but I still have a few things I have to work on here." He started to gather a bunch of clothes and throwing them into the basket. We payed for the items and left as quickly as possible.

When we got to England's house, both of us were both physically and mentally exhausted. I really don't want to go to school, but that lady kind of scared me. It looks like she also scared England.

England put my new stuff away in one of his guest bedrooms and made a small dinner with scones. I somehow managed to eat them without having to go to the hospital. It was a miracle. England looked extremely happy, though, when I ate them without criticizing his cooking. It was the happiest I've seen him in a long while. I haven't seen him that happy since before the Revolutionary War. It was most definitely nice seeing him without a sour face. I just hope that I can keep that smile after the whole shebang.

* * *

**Thank you guys you bearing with me and my irregular postings. I know that I really should put up more chapters, but you know I have a bit of a life outside of the internet. But thank you anyhow.**

**Don't forget, you can request stories. Just go to my profile and read my rules, then ask.**


	11. Prussia

~Prussia POV~

Once Mattie was safely tucked into my bed, I headed out to the store. I made the shopping trip snappy. I didn't like the idea of leaving him at the house alone very much.

When I got home, Mattie was still asleep to my relief. If he had woken up, I'm sure he would have done something. Something that I definitely would not want to clean up later. After all, he is just a kid. And when a child gets scared, they will do things YOU will regret.

I started to put away Birdie's things in the spare room I have. Just as I finished putting the last thing away, I heard soft footsteps scampering across the mahogany wood floor.

"Giwbert…" his voice shook, scared. I rushed out to find him in the hallway, clutching to Kumakapito, or whatever. He didn't see me walk into the hall so he continued his chant of my name.

"Canada," I approached him cautiously with a soft voice. "Canada, I'm right here. Don't be afraid." I got down on my knees in front of his petite form. His small arms wrapped around my neck, hugging me.

"I-I thought you left me. I had a-a dream," he said through sobs, "you left me and I didn't know what to do."

I wrapped my much larger arms around his body and slowly rubbed soothing circles on his back. It was the same technique I used on Germany when he was a small child. "Don't worry. I've got you." I put him back on the ground. His arms moved from my neck to the front of my shirt. "I promise you that I will never leave you to be alone. Even if I die, I will always be right by your side."

I wiped tears of his flushed cheeks. He looked me in the eye and smiled.

His stomach grumbled, requesting that it be filled with food. Birdie placed his hands on his stomach. "I'm hungry. May I please have some food?"

"Yes. Of course you may. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" his eyes glistened with joy. There was a slight hesitation, "... with LOTS of maple syrup!"

We made our way towards the kitchen. I placed Birdie on the counter and gathered the supplies for pancakes. The blender was next to Birdie on the left. He cracked the eggs and poured in the sugar. I did all the rest, but I let him turn on the blender.

When Birdie switched it on, a puff of flour exploded out of it. Both of our faces looked like ghosts. Laughter filled the room.

The rest of our cooking went off without a hitch.

We sat down at the table and started to eat. Mattie somehow got globs of maple syrup in his hair and all over the rest of his body. Guess I'll have to give him a bath. Kumabahego had his own plate of pancakes as well. Just like Mattie, he got syrup everywhere but his mouth.

Mattie finished off his plate and shimmied out of the chair. He got the plate off the table then proceeded to ask where to put the dish.

I followed after. "Birdie, we need to get you and Kumafearo cleaned up. You managed to track syrup everywhere," I said with a playful voice. He looked at his feet sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said in an almost inaudible voice. His feet stayed planted to the ground, as if he were afraid to move.

"I-It's okay. I'm not mad." I gave him a small smile. I picked him and Kuma up and walked to the bathroom.

The tub started to fill the tub with warm water. I undress Birdie. A pink blush dusted my face. I tried to force it back to the best of my ability before Mattie noticed.

I took both children and placed them in the bath. Mattie giggle softly and began to play with the bubbles I had previously put in. He splashed around for a while.

""Okay. Now to get you guys all clean." I started to squeeze a small glob of shampoo into the palm of my hand. I massaged his scalp while the soapy substance cleans out the stickiness plastered in his hair. Then I moved on to conditioner.

After Birdie was all clean, I continued to wash Kuma. He took a little longer, but I was able to manage getting everything out.

"Can we get out now, Giwburt?" Mattie asked.

I nodded my head and voiced "yes" to him and lifted him out of the bath. I grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around his small body. His eyes grew wide the moment his skin came into contact with the cloth. "You like it?" He shook his head in agreeance.

I laughed at the childlike nature of the now child nation. Kuma climbed out of the bath himself and shook the water off his fur. I opened the door and let Kuma waddle out into the hallway before us.

I brought Mattie to the guestroom. I placed him on the bed to get his clothes out.

When I looked behind me, he was jumping on the bed lightly, keeping the towel covering his whole body. I decided to dress Birdie in a pair of red pajamas. They were rimmed with white and had a small maple leaf sewn to the front much like the Canadian flag.

Birdie stood in front of a mirror, admiring his newly acquired attire. His eyes started to look droopier and his stance became unstable. I walked over to him and lifted him off the ground. He latched onto my shirt and started to make quiet snoring sounds. I tucked him into the guest bed and continued to ready myself to sleep.

Canada POV

After the white-haired man, Gilbert, gave me new clothes. They were so soft and fluffy. I couldn't tell what the smell was, but I knew I liked it.

Gilbert lifted me up onto his hip just like Papa did before he left me. I snuggled into his shoulder enjoying the warmth he produced. He smelt like potatoes. Soon enough, I was sleeping on his shoulder.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything for like three months. I got caught up with school and stuff. You guys know the gist of it. School, homework, work, food, and sleep. There just aren't enough hours in the day, but what can you do about that? Look forward for the next chapter eventually.**

**Don't forget to request a story. Rules are on my profile.**


	12. Russia

Russia POV

I really wanted to talk to him. I really did. My only sure fire way to communicate with him was with my voice. Otherwise I just seem like a needy child, tugging at his shirt. He's probably sick of me. I wish I could just go and hide. To be alone.

We were in his car. I didn't know what brand it was, but it was nice enough for his taste. Apparently. Who was I to judge the things he owns.

We were on the way to the store. I knew that we would be getting the necessary things for me. I didn't want to spend too long there. Shopping is not my thing in any situation. But I will say that I am glad to be with China at least. He, I hope won't make it boring.

When he parked, I unbuckled myself. My hands were clumsy, but I was able to get it done without help. China opened the door for me and lifted my out. He placed me on his hip. Several passersby looked at us with disapproving eyes. I had to suppress the urge to "curse" them. Even if my curses were for the most part, fake, it scared people into leaving me alone.

We wandered throughout the store placing miscellaneous item in a shopping cart. He got me a car seat and high chair. I noticed him get some clothing for me. Some looked more Russian while others looked a bit more Chinese. He also got some toys for me that looked pretty uninteresting, but who know, I could find some joy in playing with them. Especially because China got them for me.

Once we were done picking out my things, Yao headed over to the food section. "Sorry Ivan. I have to get some food. I'm running low and I would hate for you to go hungry at my place." I smiled shyly, only to say that I understood.

As we were checking out, an old asian woman came up to Yao with a look of disbelief etched on her face. "What you think you doing with that child?" she asked in a thick Chinese accent. Yao jumped when he heard her voice. When he looked over to her, he smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked in Chinese, or at least something like that.

"Poor child is only wearing shirt. Do you know how to parent children correctly?" She reached for me, but China simply moved me out of her reach and glared at her.

"I hope you know I know how to parent a child. And if you please, do not meddle in affairs that do not involve you." Yao faced the cashier and paid her.

We walked out to his car and loaded everything in. He took out a pair of Chinese and Russian attire. "What would you rather have, Russian or Chinese?" My eyes glittered as they scanned both outfits. I wanted the Chinese outfit. I tried to cheer "Chinese" but nothing came out. Slightly disappointed, I remembered I had no voice. I simply pointed to the Chinese outfit.

Yao sad when I tried to say which set of clothing I wanted, but smiled anyways. After I dressed myself, he buckled me into the carseat and we drove to his place.

China POV

I love Ivan's voice. It's painful not being able to hear him speak. When he comes over to my house in the middle of the night trying to hide from Belarus, we spend hours on end talking about the universe and stuff like that. He gets so passionate about these things and it's is beautiful. The way the moonlight hits his silver hair makes it seem like he is radiating with starlight. I can't wait until we can talk like that again. In the mean time, I'll have to care for him and wait for his voice to return.

I finished unpacking all the groceries for my car. Ivan was struggling to get up onto one of the chairs, so I boosted him up. "Hungry?" I asked. He nodded his head furiously as I started to create a small dinner for us.


	13. It's a Secret

Italy POV

I woke up to the sun shinning on my face. Although it was warm, I was still quite cold so I snuggled up against the warmth radiating beside me. I remembered what happened yesterday. Maybe not exactly to the point, but more or less I know what happened. I woke up somewhere unfamiliar and just ran with it. The last thing I remember is a couple days after Big Brother France told me the Holy Rome died. I remember crying for days on end in hopes that Holy Rome would come through the door and say "Italy, I'm home." I know that it wouldn't have happened because I knew he was dead. I just can't make myself _really _believe that he is gone. I can't bear that pain. It's much too hard.

Before long, I felt the large mass shift to a sitting position and place it's hands on my head. It felt so familiar, like when Grandpa Rome hugged me and fratello. I liked it. "Italy" he whispered, "it's time to wake up, we've slept in much too long." I groaned and sat up.

I looked up to see cyan eyes staring at me softly. They reminded me of how Holy Rome looked at me when I was cleaning 's house. His hair was the same as well. This person gave me the feeling of nostalgia. A warm sensation erupted from my stomach.

"Ve~ Good Morning Luddy." I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of the bed. My feet fell on the floor. I wore the green dress I usually wear to clean Mr. Austria's house, which I put on before we went to the market.

"Italy, you need to change before we can head out, so come over here and choose your outfit." _Choose my outfit? _ I never get to choose my outfit. I'm always wearing this, so I never got to experiment with what I get to wear.

I walked over to Luddy and scanned all the articles of clothing. There were a few shirts and pants and dresses and skirts. I finally came to the decision of an orange, black, and red tank top and a blue skirt made of a material I wasn't familiar with. I slipped on the clothing and shoes were presented to me by Luddy. They were black and had an open top.

When I finished changing, I stood up and twirled around myself a few times before asking "how do I look Luddy?"

His face turned red and stuttered "Y-you look great."

Germany POV

When I went shopping for Italy's clothes I got both male and female clothes. I wasn't sure why he had a dress in his closet that fit his so I assumed when he was younger, he wore feminine clothing so he should have a choice with what he wears. I'm completely fine if he wears skirts or if he wears trousers, what matters is that he is comfortable with what he wears. And I admit that he looks really nice wearing feminine clothing.

We went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Italy kept demanding for pasta for breakfast but I had no choice but to force feed him cereal. He eventually gave in and ate quietly at the table.

"Where are we going, Luddy?" He asked as he finished the bowl of cereal.

I smiled and said, "It's a surprise" and I put my finger up to my lips. I felt like I was mimicking what Prussia did with me when I was young.

As we were heading out the door I picked up Italy. He squealed at first in terror, but it soon morphed into joy. I placed him on my hip until we got to the car.

* * *

Sorry it has been a long time since I last updated, but I'm going to try to update on either Saturdays or Sundays.


	14. Help Me

Romano POV

I sat Tonio on the bed after I finished putting away his things and the food. Laying there for a while, I figured I would get him the tomato I promised him earlier. Dragging myself off the comfort of the bed, I headed to the kitchen. Tonio was nodding off as I left.

The entire house was dark, but I didn't feel like searching for the light switch so I maneuvered the halls in the dark. I got the tomato quickly, as to not let Spain be alone for an extended amount of time. By the time I got back to the room, he was staring off into space just like he did in the store. He was quietly muttering to himself in incoherent sentences. I wouldn't be able to decipher them if I tried. It was strange, no doubt the effect of England's spell. Damn that bastard. At this point, I really am starting to worry about him. He did this almost the whole car ride home. Each time I tried to talk to him, it was like I was never even there. At time, I had to pull over to make sure he was okay. I don't know what's wrong with him and he won't tell me. It's frustrating.

I walked over to where he was in the room. Waving my hand in front of his face proved to be of no use. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him until he "awoke" and was conscious of the real world. I looked at him worriedly as his eyes shaking with tears pricking at the corners.

"Tonio?" I asked cautiously. "Tonio, what's wrong. You're acting strange." He gripped my sleeve tightly as streams of tears ran down his face.

"Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi." He chanted. His face got pale and his voice was shaky. He repeated the mantra for a good minute before he stopped.

"Spain," I held his face in my hands, careful not to hurt him in any way. "Talk to me. I want to help."

It was at that moment he looked me dead in the eyes and said clear as day, "Romano, please help me."

Spain POV

_He will never be yours. He will never love you. You will never love him. You just want to use him to get what you want. __**Stop. Stop. STOP! I love Romano. With all my heart and I would never use him. Stop telling me lies! **_I cried out for the voice to stop. I couldn't take it any more. It was driving me insane. I can't stand all of these lies. All of these horrible, horrible lies. At this point, I was numb to the outside world. I couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. All I knew was that I was in pain and there was nothing I could do about this mental abuse happening inside my head.

_Go ahead and tell him that, then. Tell him how you really feel! Once he knows, he'll scowl at you and never speak to you again. Face it! I'm all you had, have, and will always have. I am always hidden deep within your mind. You may be able to suppress me, but I will never truly go away. _I couldn't keep arguing with this voice. I had to get help, even if it seems unobtainable.

I focused all my thoughts on Lovi and attempted to clear out the other voice and it's ramblings. Try as I might, I couldn't. I had no ears to cover and I couldn't escape to my mental sanctuary. Even still, I tried. _**Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. **_I repeated over and over again.

_Too little too late, Tonio. You are going to loose. Even when this spell wears off, I will still be here. __**Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. **__You will never find forgiveness in this boy or in this country or in this world. No one is there to keep all your "demons" away, because they all live inside your mind. You can't kill them. You can't kill me._

I could finally make a connection reality when I felt my face and at the tears along with it. I didn't care that I showed weakness in front of Romano, I just wanted to see him again. Now that I knew I could establish a connection with the real world, I knew help wasn't too far.

I could faintly hears a voice calling to me. It's wasn't harsh like the one I am constantly hearing, but it was kind and soft. It was calling for me, urging me to tell it what was wrong. I only knew one person who could have done this and the one person was Lovino Vargas.

I mustered up all of my inner strength to say, "Romano, please help me."

* * *

This chapter got a little angst-y. I hope you don't mind this little bit of drama. This was honestly one of my favourite chapters to have written, so I hope you like it.


	15. AN

I'm sorry I haven't been posting for a couple months but I'm going to try to post a couple of chapters before the school year is up. I really have been trying to get some new content for this story as well as my other story Love Can Heal Me (which is on hiatus for now until the year is over and I'm not so busy) but I have to think about my education before that. As much as I love you guys, sometimes we just need to take things a step back. So in the mean time there won't be any new chapters.

If you have any questions or concerns, message me at

And thanks for putting up with all of my shit. :)


End file.
